REBEL Unlimited REBEL無制限
by CustardApplePie
Summary: Demons, Vampires, Priests and Warriors? They indeed do make an interesting bunch I admit and there's more! Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

REBEL Unlimited/REBEL 無制限

Chapter 1-I am REBEL/私はあるREBEL

"And now, the music shall begin." Ms. Raj, the conductor from India announced.

"Boring." Takumi thought as he sat down. He suddenly sat up and thought of an idea. He gathered to fireballs in his palm as his mother was a fire priestess and his father was a minor demon lord. Sadly, both of them were dead.

"Bakuretsu, Fire Clap!" Takumi said silently and the instruments on the stage were burnt. He was only 16 and was learning water from the Class President, Ren who was a Water Priest. Takumi went off to ditch class again and stopped at his locker to keep his books.

"Takumi the Fire Demon. Stop right there." Ren said and formed a water prison Takumi.

"Suiryu, Water Release!" Takumi said again and the water prison burst into nothing.

"Fast learner." Ren commented.

"I'm only listening to you for the sake of being the Multiple Elemental King and try and revive my parents." Takumi said and left.

"As Class President, I can't let you leave." Ren said.

"Fine then. Bakuretsu, Flaming Tornado!" Takumi said and released a tornado with flames.

"Suiryu, Snake Whip." Ren replied calmly and wrapped his water whip around the tornado at let go, repelling it. A girl with a white hammer with gold designs jumped in between Takumi and the tornado.

"Jeanne! Get out of the way!" Ren yelled.

"Hikari, Hammer Bash!" Jeanne announced and destroyed the tornado. Jeanne's hammer disappeared into light and Jeanne began scolding Takumi. Takumi didn't care about "Responsibility" and all that crap. Suddenly, Jeanne's right hand began to glow while Takumi's clothes burned and Ren got soaked. Takumi and Ren changed clothes and ran towards the school hall where the instruments got burned. The gang saw several Hell Spawns who were servants of Lucifer, the gang's enemy. The Hell Spawns were feeding on the burnt instruments that Takumi fried but Ren jumped up and kicked them away. A Hell Spawn suddenly molted into a Hell Commander.

"Kill them….." Hell Commander ordered while they readied themselves.

"Bakuretsu, Demon Change!" Takumi yelled and a spiral of fire surrounded him and turned him into a figure that was fully suited in red and had crimson armor all over his body. A crimson helmet formed over his head and had two horns protruding from the sides. A red sword with orange flame like designs was on the top of the sword and another sword, one that was sleeker than the other, was totally crimson appeared in Takumi's hand. They were called Blazing Sun and Harvest Moon respectively. Takumi jumped up and slashed an X, cutting the Hell Spawns and the backdrop which they forgot to keep.

"Suiryu, Priest Change." Ren said with almost no emotion at all. A water prison surrounded him and his armor was the same as Takumi's except that his suit was light blue and his armor was blue and his helmet was the same as Takumi's except for the horns that were replaced with a shark's fin at the top of the helmet. He had a spear named Serene Striker.

"Hikari, Warrior Change!" Jeanne yelled and she began to glow with light and her armor was the same but the suit was white and the armor was white but with gold linings and the helmet had lion mane like spikes. She summoned her Heavenly Hammer which appeared earlier on.

"Just because I'm a priest doesn't mean I don't fight!" Ren said as he impaled the Hell Spawns.

"And because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't fight better than those two morons over there!" Jeanne said aloud as she played Whack-A-Mole with the grunts.

"Shut up! Both of you! Just fight already!" Takumi retorted. When the Hell Commander was the only when left, it opened a portal and escaped. The gang reverted to their civilian forms and whispered amongst themselves.

"It's not safe anymore." Ren whispered.

"We know that!" Takumi whispered back.

"And it's not safer anywhere else either." Jeanne replied. They nodded their heads and decided to keep watch.

Author's Notes: Before they say a spell, the element must be said before the spell. E.g. Bakuretsu, Fire Clap. The current elements are Bakuretsu(Fire), Suiryu(Water) and Hikari(Light). I won't bother to tell you the meanings, find out yourself.

Next Chapter:

Chapter 2-Memories of Tommorow means nothing/Memories of Tommorow 平均何も

"Jigoku, Taiyou, Raiden, Tsukiyomi, Fuyu, Kami and Ai are elements you will have to master Takumi." Ren taught Takumi. Jeanne looked shocked while Takumi nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

REBEL Unlimited/REBEL 無制限

Chapter 2-Memories of Tommorow means nothing/Memories of Tommorow 平均何も

"Firstly, Jeanne and I have issues to settle." Ren announced.

"What problems? I'm perfectly fine." Jeanne scowled after sipping her tea.

"Our Change is incomplete but Takumi's is. That's what. We are just using 15% of our energy although we try to use more." Ren replied her, scowling as well. He wasn't used to being scowled at and he wasn't going to start now.

"How is ours supposed to look like then?" Jeanne asked.

"I don't-" Ren was going to reply but was abruptly cut off by Takumi.

"I've seen it in records before. Only Ren's armor. Sorry to disappoint you Jeanne." Takumi said apologetically. Takumi described Ren's armor as a suit that had a blue suit with a heavy emerald green plate body with a green glowing crystal at the chest piece and had two shoulder pads that had pale green flames burning and had a white-green fabric attached to a wristband which had a sapphire in each wristband and had anklets of the same design and the plate legs where emerald green as well and was gold trimmed and it had a crown made of silver and had a emerald at the top of the crown.

"Interesting. Seems like it's power are powered by the emerald." Ren commented.

"Hikari, Light Travel!" Jeanne announced and suddenly disappeared when a bright light flashed.

"Oh crap…" Ren said.

"What happened?" Takumi asked when he heard Ren.

"She must have travelled into the future to see what her armor would look like."

"What? I read that it's dangerous! She may not return!"

"Exactly. That's what I'm worried about."

(Future)

"How interesting! It's the Carnival Day!" Jeanne commented. Suddenly, Hell Spawns carrying taiko drums began drumming on them, hypnotizing others.

"Stop right there!" Takumi and Ren said at the same time. The Hell Spawns growled and began beating a strange song which the hypnotized people stood in front of the Hell Spawns, protecting them.

"Screw this. Suiryu, Water Splash!" Ren commanded and the hypnotized people woke up and screamed upon seeing the Hell Spawns and ran off in different directions. The Hell Spawns growled again and threw away their drum equipment and whipped out a sword each. Out of nowhere again of course. They began slicing and Jeanne wondered where was her future self. Well no cookies for guessing what happened. The future Jeanne began to disappear as Jeanne time travelled, but both Jeanne didn't know that. Both the boys changed and this time round, Ren's suit was exactly as Takumi had described. Takumi began to cut down the Hell Spawns and Jeanne got bored and tried to return but failed. She didn't know the rules of time travelling. Apparently an expert can stay in the future without his or her future self disappearing for as long as they like. But Jeanne, being new to this, could only stay for 5 minutes and she stayed for 10. So now she has to collect the body, soul and mind of her future self and put them together to return to the present. Jeanne fortunately for her, Ren and Takumi from the present contacted her to tell her all this information. But can she do it?

(Present)

"That…. Used….. up…. A lot….. of….. energy…." Takumi panted while Ren was okay.

"Weakling." Ren murmured.

(Future)

One hour has passed and Jeanne has done the easy part, find the body. The soul and the mind. Now that's the tricky part. The body will stay in the place she began to disappear but the soul and mind will go anywhere leaving a trail of something, usually sand to follow. Jeanne went to the library first and found the mind. But the soul was nowhere to be found. When she thought of giving up, she saw a golden light! The soul! She dashed towards it and caught it and inserted the golden light(soul) and a silver light(mind) into the seemingly lifeless body. She then suddenly got transported into the present.

(Present)

She landed on Takumi where he was lying down panting while Ren was in the kitchen preparing herbal tea for both himself and Takumi. When he saw Takumi squashed by Jeanne who was oblivious to the fact that she was sitting on Takumi, thinking it was a cushion, he face palmed.

"Takumi, I told you not to sit there because Jeanne was sitting there just now and if she returned, she would be sitting on the same place!" Ren exclaimed. Jeanne looked down and jumped away from the sofa once she saw that she was sitting on Takumi's weak stomach. Takumi rolled on the floor, fainted. Ren face palmed again. After that, Ren called for a meeting again.

"Jigoku, Taiyou, Raiden, Tsukiyomi, Fuyu, Kami and Ai are elements you will have to master Takumi." Ren taught Takumi. Jeanne looked shocked while Takumi nodded.

"That is what you were going to say?" Takumi asked.

"Yes, before I was interrupted by a time travelling girl." Ren snarled menacingly while Takumi and Jeanne shrunk away with a "Meep!".

Two days later…

The gang sensed Hell Spawns around the place where the Carnival Day was celebrated and then suddenly, Jeanne passed out with a gold and silver light flying out of her.

"Here we go all over again…" Takumi and Ren said looking at each other.

Author's Note: Chapter over! Yay! Carnival Day! Yay!

Next chapter:

Light, Complete!/Light, 完全!

Jeanne will get new powers and armor! What will it be!


End file.
